


Patiently

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto in a waiting room.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Patiently

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

One of the worst things about having a king for a father is just the waiting time. Sometimes it feels like Noctis has spent half his life just sitting in the chair outside his father’s office, wanting to but never able to be the top priority. Dozens of other people mill in and out ahead of him, discussing _important_ things like running the country, so even when Noctis’ father is the one that summoned him, he still winds up in limbo. His only solace is that now he has the best friend he could ever ask for. They stole a chair from the kitchens just so Prompto could sit next to them, the two of them tense and silence but _together._

Normally, they’d fill the extra time with idle chatter or laughter or even a rousing game of King’s Knight, but the Citadel feels so _solemn_ , and they’re quiet. Noctis hates it. He suffers through a few more minutes, then nudges Prompto’s arm with his elbow and grunts, “Tell me something interesting.”

Prompto startles, like he was just about to fall asleep. That’s usually Noctis’ jam. Prompto tilts his head, shoulders slumping as he thinks, and then he admits, “Sometimes I fantasize about being your chocobo.”

If Noctis had looked away, he’d be doing a double take. “What?”

“Not like in a kinky way or anything. Just, like... being in the royal stables, all big and fancy, and having nothing to do all day but eat greens and sit around, waiting for my prince to come and pet me...” Prompto’s blue eyes stare wistfully at the far wall, getting lost in the marble. 

“Dude. You are _so_ weird.”

Prompto shrugs sheepishly and reminds him through a light blush, “Hey, you asked.”

“ _Pfft_. I thought you were gonna tell me a joke or something!”

“Okay, how many chocobos does it take to make a bowl of cup noodles?”

“Oh dear Six.”

“It’s a trick question—they don’t have hands.”

Noctis finds himself grinning, but not at the ‘joke’, which isn’t even remotely funny, just at Prompto being _Prompto_. He finds himself reaching over to ruffle through Prompto’s blond hair like it’s all golden feathers. Prompto laughs and leans into it, letting out an exaggerated, happy, “Kweh!”

That’s when the door finally opens. Clarus steps out, Noctis’ father right behind him. They both halt their conversation mid-word to eye Noctis in the midst of petting his best friend. Prompto mumbles a terrified, “Wark,” and hurriedly straightens up. 

Noctis climbs stiffly out of his chair and greets, “Your Majesty.” He marches around his father without another word, while his faithful steed waits in the wings.


End file.
